The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brachyscome plant, botanically known as Brachyscome multifida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bonbraho’.
The new Brachyscome plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new mounding Brachyscome plants with unique and attractive ray floret color.
The new Brachyscome plant originated from a cross-pollination in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia, of a proprietary selection of Brachyscome multifida identified as code number 00-95, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Brachyscome multifida identified as code number 00-133, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent in June, 2004. The new Brachyscome plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia in December, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Brachyscome plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia since January, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Brachyscome plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.